The son of chaos
by Skyblazeinfinity
Summary: Check this story out it is definitely not the usual son of chaos story oc x oc
1. Chapter 1

**on August 13 a baby was born his name is helix Stryker, he is the son of chaos**

**Timeskip 6 years **

**Grovers pov **

**I was walking around new York until I smelled a faint scent. Then I saw a mother and a peculiar little boy, im not a pedophile but he has black hair eyes the color black. The scent seemed to be coming from him but I shrugged it off he was probably a child of a minor god or something. Little did I know that mistake would come back to bite me 6 years later**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for not being a it would have been one. But after an hour of work I was almost done with a chapter my stupid ipaddecided to crash completely demolishing my work so I'm to frustrated to rewrite it so I postponed the rewrite of the chapter til morning**


	3. Chapter 3

**A.N thank you Wolfman613 for your review and 96 views holys**t batman. I did not think this story would get that much rep I mean seriously 94 words were in the first chapter well this will be longer and hopefully my ipad won't be stupid sorry for not updaing in the moring like I said but I woke up a 4:30 p.m . Also if anyone would like to be my beta p.m me just because Im not the best writer and I need help with the prophecy.**

**I forgot to add this to chapter so for that and this chapter **

**Disclaimer I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or heroes of olympus**

****Time skip 6 years

My name is helix stryker. I was happy because today was the last day of torture,or as teachers call it school. As I was walking the streets of Arthur avenue I was thinking about my mom. My mom Mellisa stryker, she is the nicest woman to ever walk this earth. No matter how bad my math grades are (I swear the subject hates me) or how jittery I get (I have adhd) she never yells at me. She's always finding a way to help people (which thankfully is a trait I also have) and she always puts my needs in front of hers (I the when she does that because I want her to live her life). Know about my he left before I was born leaving my mom to fend for me and herself. All I know is I inherited his black eyes and I look like him. I never met my grand parents theysided before I was born.

Know on to me. I have black hair and black eyes my favorite band is three days grace and I like to watch youtube videos and listen to music, my hair is spiky and I can never get it to stay down without gel or water, my personality, I like to help others and I'm kind but I am also a crazy maniac who also happens to be a pyromaniac. Good times I remember once on class I soaked my hand on liter fluid lit it on on fire and waved to my teacher then proceeded to put the fire out with a water bottle, the look on his face was priceless.

I was pulled from my thoughts as I reached the apartment door. As I walked in I heard "how was your" I answered back good an then proceeded to sit down and watch t.v, about 2 hours later there was a knock at the door. My mom got up and looked through the peephole to see who it was all of a sudden she turned white "who's there"? I asked scared why did my mom look face like the devil was right outside. "go out the fire escape and get to the car" I didn't say anything out of fear. She went to her room and got an ancient looking treasurechest and fallowed me down the fire escape and into the car.

" who was up there"? "go to sleep I'll tell you later" I decided to listen to her and nodded off a couple of minutes later. I woke up a good to hours later and heard my mom say "come on were so close" then I saw a sign that said pick your own strawberrys. "helix I have to tell you somthing about your father" "what". "your Father is... Anything she was going to say was stooped when something Smashed into our car

**And thats the end of chapter 2 I'll explain the timeline in next chapter and who was at the door what's in the chest who is his fatheraway am I asking questions I already know the answer to. All of it will be answered next time on dragon ball z I mean the son of chaos**


End file.
